


Commander

by haganenoheichou



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ATLAS Commander Shiro, M/M, Post Season 7, Rank Kink, Shiro's Robot Hand, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 22:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haganenoheichou/pseuds/haganenoheichou
Summary: The ATLAS has plenty of little alcoves. Shiro and Keith share a private moment.





	Commander

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, your standard Sheith smut after the events of season 7. Dedicated to my beautiful girlfriend who wouldn't allow me to let go of the idea :)

“Fuck–,” 

“Say it again.” 

“Shiro–,” 

“Say it _again_.” 

“ _Commander!_ ” 

A steady hand grabbed him, sure to leave bruises the next day and Keith pressed into it, as much as he could with the little leverage he had. Sandwiched between the cool metal wall of the ATLAS and the hero of humanity, he barely had room to breathe, and he _loved_ it. Shiro’s hands were insistent – one firm beneath his ass, supporting him, while the other roamed his body, dipping beneath his clothes in a way that was criminally teasing. 

“Babe, you’re so hot like this,” Shiro mumbled against the tender skin of his neck, dropping kisses there, and Keith shivered. His hold on Shiro’s shoulders tightened, and he thrust up just a little, only to lose contact when Shiro pulled away. 

He whined, and his Commander chuckled, apparently amused by how easy it was for him to make Keith lose all composure. Keith stopped complaining, though, when Shiro’s metal arm made quick work of his Garrison uniform, stripping him bare. 

He was slammed, back-first, against the cold metal, trapped between the incredible heat of Shiro’s body and the cool, humming inner surface of the ship that had saved his life. The ship that felt almost alive, an extension of Shiro – and for some weird, fucked-up reason, the thought made Keith even hotter under the collar – well, if he’d still had a shirt on. 

He pulled on Shiro’s uniform insistently. “C’mon, it’s not fair that I’m the only one that’s–,” 

Shiro cut him off with a kiss and Keith could _feel_ the self-satisfied smirk against his lips. “Patience, babe.” 

With a frustrated growl, Keith grabbed a fistful of Shiro’s and tugged, making Shiro’s head roll back and exposing his neck. “Fuck patience,” he murmured, his teeth sharp and fast against Shiro’s pulse. He wanted to get _fucked_ , right here, right now, in the corridor leading up to the control room of this gigantic-ass ship and he would be damned if his wish didn’t come true. 

“So insistent,” Shiro murmured, and it was intoxicating to hear just how much want seeped into his voice. Keith sucked on his neck and grabbed at his hair, he dug his fingernails into Shiro’s still clothes shoulders and demanded attention, demanded to be taken care of. 

“Get your clothes off, Takashi, or I swear–,” 

Shiro’s shirt joined his on the floor in a moment’s notice, and his pants came off soon after, puddling at his feet. Before Keith knew it, he was being kissed thoroughly again, _ravished_ for the lack of a better term, and his eyes popped open in surprise when he felt something cool touch his–,

“This arm,” he moaned between kisses, “is a miracle.” 

“You should send Allura a card,” Shiro chuckled. 

Keith closed his eyes and let Shiro do it – do anything, _everything_ to him. The hand hummed with energy, heating him up and cooling him down again. He fisted Shiro’s hair so hard, he knew it must have hurt, but the taller man gave no indication of discomfort, instead focusing his attention on making his mechanical hand do things Keith never would have believed it to be capable of. 

“Fuck, Shiro, is it…?” 

“A space commander such as myself can’t waste time on looking for lube, can he?” Shiro whispered into Keith’s ear before biting down on the shell. Keith’s eyes rolled back from the pleasure and the sheer filthiness of the situation. 

ATLAS was alive. The whole ship was a being, a living, breathing creature and they were fucking against a wall like it was nobody’s business. Anyone could come down this hallway at any second, hidden as they were in a nook, but the idea did nothing to make Keith’s enthusiasm flag. Instead, he brought Shiro closer, kissed him harder, picturing how hot it would be to show off, to show everyone whom this beautiful, powerful man belonged to. 

Shiro pulled back and smiled softly, slowing down. He used his thigh to prop Keith up, and his flesh hand went to cup Keith’s face. “Babe, your Galra is showing,” he said teasingly, his eyes fixed on Keith’s face who flushed, turning his eyes away. 

“You’re beautiful when you’re all feral,” Shiro murmured, not letting Keith escape his gaze for a single second. “So, so gorgeous, and all… _mine_.” 

Keith shook in his hold, completely shaken apart already. “Yours… fuck, Shiro, _Takashi_ , I’m yours, I–,” 

Shiro leaned his forehead against Keith’s. They were so close, their chests heaving, sweat slicking the way between them. Keith could feel Shiro’s hand hover nearby, ready to resume its previous ministrations. 

“Let me fuck you,” Shiro whispered, and Keith could only nod spasmodically. He’d let Shiro do anything to him at this point, he wanted to feel every single inch of him on top of him, against him, _inside_ of him. 

When Shiro slid home, Keith threw his head back and banged it painfully against the inner hull of the ship, but it barely registered. All he knew was that he was alive, wonderfully, beautifully alive, and Shiro was proving to him just how alive he was, his lips on Keith’s neck, whispering delightful, filthy things that made the air around them all the hotter. 

“I love you, I love you, I love you,” Keith chanted brokenly, short little bursts of breath between kisses, between moans and between Shiro’s urgent yet gentle thrusts. “Shiro, my commander, Takashi, fuck, _please_ …” 

Shiro silenced him with another kiss, swallowing his words as if they were air. As much as he wanted to indulge in Keith’s exhibitionist streak, he wanted this moment to belong to only them. 

Tomorrow, the fight would resume. Keith would stand with Voltron, and Shiro would take the bridge of the ATLAS. But for now, all he knew was the primal movement of their bodies and the way Keith, the strongest, most dedicated person he knew, unraveled in his arms and showed him a side of himself nobody was allowed to see. 

“I love you,” Shiro whispered back, just as he teetered on the brink and he felt Keith spasm around him, bringing him to completion as well. He felt Keith’s teeth dig into his shoulder as he came with a silent scream, and all he could do was try not to let him fall as he shook through his own release. 

They slumped against each other, propped up by the living, humming wall of the ATLAS. 

It took a long moment for either of them to move, and when they did, it was Keith who slid his lips to kiss the corner of Shiro’s mouth. “Promise me you’ll never leave me again,” he whispered. “Promise me.” 

“Promise me you’ll always come to save me,” Shiro breathed back, and he felt Keith shudder against him with a laugh. 

“As many times as it takes.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on [tumblr](http://haganenoheichou.tumblr.com), if you like. There's plenty more Sheith smut there.


End file.
